The Battle Of Trying To Stay Human
by qsarc96
Summary: Detective Harper Jane just got assigned to Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. Harper's journey trying to fit in the team and not to let the cases go to her head.
1. Chapter I: The 'New' Newbie

Chapter I: The "New" Newbie

She really wanted this job. She spent her life trying to proof herself to people, and this is her chance to really do it. She worked very hard to put Detective in front of her name. But she was still a rookie in that department.

Detective Harper Jane walked out of the elevators at the 16th precinct. The box that she was holding isn't really that heavy, since she didn't know what to bring with her. She packed only 2 pictures, one with her mother and one with all her sisters.

Harper walked into the squad room of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. The guy in uniform, whom was sitting by the door, stood up.

"Can I help you, miss?" he said, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

Harper looked at him, "yeah, I'm looking for sergeant Olivia Benson?" she asked.

"She is in her office. It's right over there." He pointed at the door right across the room.

"Thanks."

She walked across the room, while observing the squad room. She saw 3 people, two men and a woman, sitting together. Judging by their faces, Harper assumed they were joking around. And then there was another man. He was sitting by himself and kind of pretending he didn't hear them. Harper felt sorry for him. Suddenly, all 4 of them were looking at her. She ignored them and knocked on the door of the office she was sent to.

"Come in." Said the voice of a woman.

She opened the door, and was faced with her new commanding officer. If Harper was honest, she expected someone very different. She expected an elderly woman, whose hair would have been grey and wearing a police suit. She didn't know why, but she felt better seeing the woman was nothing like she expected. On the desk she saw the name "Sgt. Olivia Benson".

"Sergeant Benson?"

Olivia looked up.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm Harper Jane, your new detective."

Suddenly Olivia remembers. Seeing that Special Victims Unit was short staffed, Olivia asked if she could have 2 more detectives in her team, preferably one man and one woman. They immediately assigned detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr to her team, but so far she felt that he wasn't the right person. Since he was the man she requested, she was hoping the woman would be more of a fit into her team, but she was kind of disappointed of what stood in front of her.

The woman couldn't be more than 25. She was still a girl. And Olivia had a feeling that she had no experience being a detective at all.

"Right. Nice to meet you, I'm sergeant Olivia Benson. Welcome to Special Victims Unit." Olivia said, trying to keep herself from judging the girl.

"Thank you sergeant. I just want to say I'm really excited to be here and be a good help for you. My old CO told me you guys were short staffed."

Olivia just nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

They both walked out of the office. Harper was still holding the box with her stuff in it.

"Guys! I want you to meet detective Harper Jane. Harper, these are detectives Fin Tutuola, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollins and Sonny Carisi. Your desk is right across from Sonny."

"Nice to meet you." Fin and Amanda said.

Nick just nodded. He wasn't sure what to think of her yet, but if she was in any way like the other newbie, they won't hit it off.

"Nice to meet you too." Harper said while putting the box on her desk.

Sonny went up to her with his hand out. Harper shook it.

"Dominick Carisi Jr, but you can call me Sonny. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Sonny."

"No offense, but you look young. Where did you transfer from?"

"Uh… The streets. Was in uniform until a week ago. And a woman is never offended if you call her young." Harper winked.

"Oh wow. You really just came out of the uniform. This is going to be tough for you."

"It's okay. I asked my old CO where they most needed me. He wanted to transfer me to Robbery."

"Robbery. Ha, I actually worked there for like 6 months. Not enough action."

Harper just smiled. She started unpacking the box. She took the picture with her mother and looked at it for a while. She missed her mother. She needed to call her again soon. Harper put the picture next to her computer screen.

When Harper was done, she looked over to Sonny. He was busy with paperwork while the other 3 were still talking to each other. She didn't really like the vibe she was getting.

"When did you start working here?" She asked.

"Just a couple of weeks ago. Was with SVU in Staten Island before this."

"Why come here?"

"Special Victims needed people. The same reason you're here."

Harper nodded. She saw the guy named Nick look at her. She wasn't really sure what was up with him. Sure, she heard about him. The guy who shot an unarmed 14-year old kid and almost beat a guy to death because he was taking pictures. Harper knew from his face that he didn't want her here. She saw him walking into sergeant Benson's office.

Olivia looked up and sighted when she saw whom it was.

"I don't want to hear it Nick."

"Liv, why is she here? We were fine with just Carisi."

"Because I asked for another detective, another woman."

"She is not a woman, she is a girl. She doesn't belong here."

"I'm sorry Nick, but you don't have a say in this even though you want to." The phone on Olivia's desk started ringing. Olivia picked up.

"Special Victims, sergeant Benson."

Olivia listened to the voice on the phone. She took a piece of paper and wrote down some key information.

"Yes, we got it covered. We are on our way now." Olivia hung up the phone and walked out to the squad room, Nick following her.

"Guys, listen up. There is a 10 year old girl, named Lucy Bedford, in Bellevue, says she just want a doctor to examine her but the doctor found it suspicious because of the bruising she has. She is in foster care, but no parent came in with her. Amaro, Carisi, you two go to the address the girl gave. Fin, Rollins, you guys try to find as much as you can about the girl. Jane and I will go talk to the girl. Let's go."

Amaro and Carisi took their jackets and went to the elevator. Rollins and Tutuola went to computer screens. Harper just looked around her. She was amazed by how well sergeant Benson took control. But she was also nervous. This will be the first time she would be involved with a case from Special Victims.

"Jane, I just need to make one phone call and then we can go." Olivia said, while walking back to her office.

Harper nodded. This is going to be a long day for her.

**XXX**

"Do you mind if you drive? I'm kind of tired." Olivia asked while they walked over to the squad car.

"I don't. I like to drive. Makes me feel relaxed, you know." Harper said while getting into the driver's seat. She felt her phone buzz.

She took out her phone and saw the text on the screen:

_I love you, be safe xxxxxxxxxxxxx – HW_

Harper smiled. Olivia noticed it and wondered who that could be.

_I love you too, see you tonight xxxxx – HJ_

Harper put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry. Which hospital is it?"

"Bellevue. It's going to be a long ride, especially with the traffic around this time."

"Right."

Olivia looked over to Harper. When she read the file on the girl, she was indeed impressed with her record. In her 4 years as an officer on the street, she made many arrests involving mostly drugs and gangs. Olivia actually wondered why she didn't join Narcotics.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you choose Special Victims and not Narcotics? I know for a fact that Narcotics had an opening and I'm pretty sure they would have wanted you, based on your record."

"Because I actually wanted to help people. They wanted to put me in Robbery first, but my previous CO made sure I was somewhere they actually needed me. Narcotics can get a guy in 20 seconds. Special Victims? Nobody wanted that, so I saw my chance to give back. But I could tell from you face earlier that you were kind of disappointed."

"No, I'm not disappointed. I just… I didn't know what to expect. But can you blame me? You're really young. How old are you?"

"I'm 24, sergeant. But I'm going to make sure you don't regret having me."

"I'm sure I won't regret it. You look like a good person, Harper."

**XXX**

After a half hour, Olivia and Harper arrived at Bellevue. Harper parked the car, and together they went inside. Harper just followed Olivia because she had no idea where to go. They reached a desk.

"Sergeant Benson and detective Jane, Special Victims Unit. One of the doctors called us about suspicious bruising on a 10 year old girl?" Olivia told the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes, that would be doctor O'Conor. Follow me please." The nurse said, motioning for them to follow her.

"Oh by the way Harper, let me do the talking. Since you're new at SVU, you don't really know how to talk to abused victims. If you observe this one, you can maybe do the next one."

Harper was kind of offended. She totally knew how to talk to victims. When she was still an officer on the streets, she dealt with mostly drug and gang-related stuff. Because of that, she saw a lot of girls who were sexually abused and forced to have sex with other men. Most of them weren't even 15. But Harper didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to look bad in front of her sergeant on her first day.

"Here she is. Good luck with trying to get her to talk." The nurse walked away.

Olivia pulled the curtain aside. Every time she sees a kid all bruised up, her stomach always turned. She just didn't understand why anyone would hurt something as innocent as a kid.

"Lucy? My name is Olivia and this is Harper. We are police officers, and we would like to ask you some questions."

The girl just looked at Olivia. Her eyes then looked at Harper. Harper's heart broke. The girl's eyes were empty and dull. It was like her soul wasn't in her anymore.

"You think that you can answer our questions?"

The girl's eyes widen and she shook her head furiously.

"Calm down, sweetheart, you're not in any trouble. We're here to help you."

Lucy kept shaking her head. Olivia sighted. There was no way this girl was going to talk.

Harper noticed a duffle bag, lying on the chair next to the bed Lucy was sitting on. It had a soccer ball on it.

"You play soccer?" Harper asked.

Olivia looked at Harper in disbelieve. Lucy looked at Harper, then looked at her duffle bag and slowly nodded her head.

"I use to play soccer when I was a kid. I was so good, I actually got a scholarship for it."

Lucy's eyes widen. Harper knew she got the girl's attention.

"What position do you play?"

"Defence." Lucy said in a small voice.

Olivia was surprised. Harper actually made her talk.

"That is so funny, I played defence. Where do you play?"

"Bushwick. I play for the Bushwick Titans Girl Team."

"I used to play for the Queens Vikings Girl Team. Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much. I would like to play in the USA national women soccer team one day."

Harper saw that Lucy's eyes were starting to shine while talking about soccer. Just then a woman in a long white coat pulled the curtain aside.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Lucy had any company." The woman said.

"Don't worry. My name is sergeant Olivia Benson and this is detective Harper Jane. We're from Special Victims."

"Right. I'm doctor O'Conor. I examined Lucy." Doctor O'Conor said.

Harper was still looking at Lucy. Just like that, the shine is her eyes were gone again. Suddenly Lucy got up from the bed and quickly grabbed her duffle bag.

"I have to go." Lucy said, and before anyone could say anything, she was already running out the exit.

Olivia sighted again. Harper just looked at Olivia. This case could take awhile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Not sure if anyone is reading this, but if you do please leave a comment if I should continue this story or not. I already planned out a whole story for this, but I would like to know if anyone would actually be reading this.**

**This is my first story. And English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Please review! I'll appreciate it :) **


	2. Chapter II: Personal

Chapter II: Personal

"Detective, didn't I tell you to let me do the talking to the victim?" Olivia asked.

After Lucy ran from the hospital, Harper tried to run after her. But she lost track of the girl. While Harper was running after Lucy, doctor O'Conor filled Olivia in about the bruises on the girl. Apparently, this wasn't the first time Lucy got beaten up. She had couple of healed fractures and healing yellow bruises.

"I'm sorry serge, it won't happen again." Harper said while they were walking back to the car.

**XXX**

"Rollins, you found something about Lucy?" Olivia asked once they were back at the precinct.

"All I could find is that she is the star player of the Bushwick Titans Girl team. However, I did find some juice on the coach. His name is Burt Rogers. Apparently he was accused of 'inappropriately touching' of one of his former star players. But the girl never pressed any charges. It never went to court." Amanda said, while showing the picture of the coach on the big screen.

Just then Nick and Sonny walked in.

"And?" Olivia asked, turning to them.

"Spoke to the parents. They had no idea this was happening to Lucy. They never saw any bruises or anything. But they do have four younger kids who keep them pretty busy. I don't think they did this to her." Nick said, taking a seat at the large table.

"Lucy came home just when we left." Sonny said.

"Well, at least we know she came home safe." Harper said.

Everybody looked at her, confused by her words.

"She kind of ran away from us." Harper shrugged.

"Okay, so we at least know she is home safe. Let's call it a night. We'll go talk to the coach tomorrow." Olivia said and walked back into her office.

**XXX**

"Hey Jane, we are going to get a drink. Want to join us?" Fin asked.

Harper thought about it for a moment. This was a good chance to get to know her colleagues better.

"Sure why not? Just give me a second."

Fin nodded. Up until now, he still didn't know what to think about his new colleague yet. She looked alright, but so young. He wondered if she could keep up with the job. Working at SVU has a lot of sacrifices.

Harper walked over to the lockers, out of earshot of the others. She got her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number.

"_Hey honey! Are you on your way home?" _The voice on the phone asked.

"That's why I called. I'm actually going to be later tonight. The others asked if I wanted to go get a drink with them." Harper said, looking over her shoulder to the others.

"_Well, that's a good sign isn't it? Means they want to know you. Go have fun! I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."_

"See you tomorrow. Love you too." Harper hung up.

Harper walked back to her desk and grabbed her jacket. She went to the elevator where the others were waiting

"Let's go."

**XXX**

"So, Jane, where are you from?" Fin asked.

They just arrived at the bar, which wasn't busy considering it was a Tuesday evening. They all ordered a beer. Harper swallowed the beer in her mouth before answering.

"Right here from New York. South of Queens to be specific." Harper said.

"South of Queens? That's a rough neighbourhood." Fin said.

"It's fine. My mother signed me up for soccer at the community's youth centre. Kept me out of trouble. And I turned out okay, right?" Harper joked. She took another sip of her beer.

Amanda looked at Harper. She didn't know what it was but she had a certain pull towards her. It made her feel weird. Harper noticed Amanda staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harper asked, while rubbing her hand over her face.

"No, sorry. I was just day dreaming." Amanda said, quickly looking down at her beer bottle.

"Why didn't sergeant Benson join us?" Harper asked to the group.

"She has a child at home. She comes every once in a while but tonight she couldn't." Nick said, already on his second bottle of beer.

"Oh, that's cool I guess." Harper shrugged.

After two hours Harper thought it was time to get going. It was great to get to know everyone, even Nick. But that didn't mean she liked him though. There was something off about him that she doesn't like.

"Gentlemen, and lady, it has been a pleasure but I'm leaving now. Apparently I'm the only one who seems to remember that we have work tomorrow. See you guys later." Harper stood up from her chair, took her jacket, waved to everyone and walked out.

Just when the door behind her closed, she remembered that she drove to the precinct. Harper groaned and started walking to the nearest subway station.

"Hey Harper, wait up!"

Harper turned and saw Amanda running up to her. When she reached her, Amanda smiled big. Harper smiled back.

"What's up?"

"I thought I might as well get home too. And since I need to take the subway, I thought I could walk with you." Harper saw that Amanda's cheeks got a little red.

"Yeah, I need to take the subway too. My screwed up head forgot I drove here."

Harper and Amanda walked further in silence. Harper noticed that Amanda started walking closer to her, close enough that their arms were brushing.

"What are you doing?" Harper asked.

"Uhh, nothing." Amanda blushed and put some distance between them.

"Do you have a little crush on me, Rollins? I mean, it's totally fine, I'm very crushable," Harper laughed, "although, I don't want to come in between you and Amaro."

Amanda turned her head towards Harper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. Only a blind person won't be able to see that something is going on between you."

Amanda shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, there was something but that is over right now. I felt like he was dragging me along while still trying to get with his ex-wife and the mother of his other child. We didn't work together, besides it's better like this. We can focus on our job better without having our feelings involved."

"I guess." Harper nodded.

They went down the stairs to the platform of the subway station.

"By the way, do you really have that much sisters?" Amanda asked.

Harper laughed.

"Yep, all 8 of them. It's not that much of a big deal. Just, being one of the youngest, I never had time to do my hair or anything before going to school. I pretty much looked like a hobo while my oldest sister looked like she came out of a Victoria's Secret show."

When the subway came, they both got on and went out to their own stop, Amanda going off earlier than Harper. They waved goodbye to each other and went home to get a goodnight sleep before an early day.

**XXX**

Harper woke up at around 6 AM. She didn't have to be at her work until 8 AM. She decided to take a run in her neighbourhood. Running helped clear her mind. Not that she was stressed or anything, quite the opposite. She just wants to think about nothing for a second and stay in shape.

When 8 AM came, Harper was already sitting at her desk, doing research on Lucy and her family. She took a sip from her tea when Olivia walked in.

"Wow, already? As commending officer I should be the one who has to be at her desk at 8 AM." Olivia smiled.

"Well, I was up already and had time to kill, so why not use that time to help our case?" Harper asked, turning to Olivia.

Olivia started walking to her office.

"I like that spirit. Keep it up and tell me if you find anything."

"Will do sergeant."

Just then, Amanda walked in with 2 coffees and a bag of mini muffins. She smiled when she saw Harper sitting at her desk.

"Hey early bird." Amanda said while walking to her desk.

Harper turned towards Amanda, smiling back.

"Hey Rollins. Had a goodnight sleep?"

Amanda didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it when Harper called her Rollins. Her old captain used to say that someone who called her Rollins was just another cop. And she didn't really want Harper to be 'just another cop'.

"The best. I was already asleep before I hit my pillow. Anyway, you want a mini muffin? Also I got an extra cup of coffee if you want."

Harper got up, walked over to Amanda's desk and sat down on the chair that was next to it.

"Actually, I try to stay as far away from coffee as I possibly can. I run a lot so coffee isn't good for me. However, I'll take the mini muffin. One won't kill me, will it?" Harper laughed.

Amanda really liked the sound of Harper's laugh.

"Take as many as you want."

And just like that, Amanda knew her feelings will get her in a lot of trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been so busy with work that I didn't really have time to update sooner. So, tell me if you like this chapter so I know people still like this story. I hope to update sooner but I can't and won't promise anything!**

**Have a nice day :-)**


	3. Chapter III: Accepting Lost

**Chapter III: Accepting Lost**

"Okay, I shouldn't have taken a muffin. These are delicious! Where did you get them?" Harper asked, while putting the last piece of the muffin in her mouth.

"A small bakery just opened on my street. They are seriously the best." Amanda laughed.

"Guys, we have to talk to the coach. Who wants to volunteer?" Olivia asked as she was walking out of her office.

"I can do it, sergeant." Harper offered.

"Alright Jane. Carisi, go with her. The rest of you, go look for more dirt on the coach. Don't stop until you got something that we can use in court." Olivia walked back into her office.

"Okay Jane, are you ready for your first perp interview?" Sonny asked as they walked over to the elevator, putting on his coat.

Harper was putting on her coat as she turned to look at Sonny. She smiled.

"Totally."

**XXX**

"Hi, detectives Carisi and Jane, Special Victims Unit. We are looking for coach Burt Rogers." Sonny said as soon as they were standing in front of the receptionist.

"Yes, hi. Coach Rogers told me I could expect you. Unfortunately coach Rogers had an emergency and wasn't able to stay here." The woman said.

"But we called?" Sonny said, confused.

"Yes, but this came up of nowhere."

"You're telling me that between the phone call I had with coach Rogers, which was 15 minutes ago, and now coach Rogers had an emergency come up?" Harper said, not believing a word.

"Yes detective."

"I don't believe you. He chickened out because he knew he would be caught this time. Tell him he should be here next time we call, and if he isn't, I will drag his ass to the precinct."

Harper turned away and started walking back out. The receptionist looked at Sonny with big eyes. Sonny just shrugged and followed Harper.

"Hey Jane, what the hell did that come from?" Sonny asked as they walked back to the car.

"One of the reasons I became a cop is because I can easily read people. That woman was lying through her teeth. She couldn't hold our eyes and was glancing at her phone very subtly, like it will make us go away sooner. Anyway, I don't like her. She knows something."

**XXX**

It has been a couple of days, and no one has heard from the coach yet.

"You think he fled the country?" Harper asked, while Amanda and her were sitting on a bench, in a park not far from the precinct, eating their lunches.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I gave his photo to airports and border patrol, but he could have fled before those got passed around. And if he did, he'd be far away by now." Amanda took a bite from her sandwich.

"I should go back to that receptionist. That woman knows something. I bet she is in on it since the very beginning."

Harper felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She fished it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

Amanda nodded.

"Hello?" Harper picked up the phone.

"_Harper Jane, why haven't you called me back yet?! It's been a week since I've heard from you!" _The voice on the phone yelled.

"Look, you don't have to yell. It just got busy at work and I've been working crazy hours, so I didn't want to bother you."

"_We are in committed relationship, Harper. You need to let me know where you are and how you are doing. I'm worried, don't you understand?"_

"Of course I do, but you have your school, I have my new job. My job asks a lot more than it has before. And I'm sorry you didn't hear from me for so long. But you also understand right? I need to make a good impression with my boss that I'm all for it."

"_Look, if this is going to be like when you were beginning as an officer again, I can't really start all over. I have too much on my plate."_

"Listen, let's talk tonight. I'm on my lunch break right now, so I don't really want to do this over the phone. I'll be at my place around 9."

"_You better be there at 9, Harper."_

"I will, trust me. Talk to you later."

Harper quickly hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She turned back around to Amanda, and could read from her face she had heard the conversation on both sides.

"Oh god, relationships huh? It makes me crazy sometimes." Harper laughed nervously.

"I understand. That's why I gave up on relationships right now."

"Well, you actually shouldn't. You're a pretty girl, Amanda. You just need to look further than your work." Harper took a bite from her sandwich.

Amanda felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**XXX**

"Any word on the coach yet?" Olivia asked.

They were all sitting at the big table. Nobody really knew what their next move was going to be. They looked into the coach's finances, but they were squeaky clean. The other girl who accused the coach of 'inappropriate touching' didn't want to waste her time talking to the detectives.

"No, sergeant. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Nobody knows where he is, or so they claim, and nothing in his phone records or on his car." Harper answered.

Just then Lucy walked in. She didn't look any better than the day in the hospital.

"Lucy, how can we help you?" Olivia asked, getting up to stand in front the girl.

"Can I talk to detective Jane please?" Lucy said, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Harper asked, as she also got up and moved to the girl.

"Harper, why don't you two use my office?" Olivia said.

Harper nodded and walked together to Olivia's office. She closed to the door behind Lucy and went to sit on the couch, gesturing to Lucy to sit next to her. Lucy did, and Harper turned a little to look her into her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want all of this to stop."

"Stop?"

"I don't like what is happening. The girls on the team are all looking at me weird, my foster parents are freaking out. I just want it to stop. I came by to tell you that I don't want to go to court." Lucy said, looking down.

"Lucy, you are not the first person to say this. Coach Rogers did this to other girls too. And they were all like you. They also didn't want to go to court. But Lucy, believe me. I will be here every step of the way. I know it's scary, but we will go through this together." Harper said, grabbing to hold Lucy's hand.

But Lucy shook her head and pulled her hand back. She stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy turned and ran out of the office and squad room. Olivia tried to stop her, but it was too late already.

Harper sighed and put her head in her hands.

**XXX**

"Well, I spoke to Lucy's foster parents. They officially drop the charges now." Olivia said, sitting in her chair.

"So that's it? We drop everything?" Harper asked, sitting in one of the chairs across the desk.

"Listen Harper. Sometimes these things happen. We try to get the victim to come forwards with their story, go to court and get justice. But it takes a lot of courage for some of them. And sometimes they don't want it. They just want to forget everything."

"I can't believe this. How is it fair that a man can use his position as coach as an excuse to touch little innocent girls? Not to mention vulnerable and scared of what will happen to them after they tell someone. Did you see the fear in Lucy's eyes?"

"I did. But we can't force them. They'll come in their own time."

Harper shook her head.

"It's not fair. All I could think is that once we had the pervert, there is one less to worry about."

Harper stood up, and was about to walk out of the room when Olivia walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"The first ones are always the hardest. But you did good work. You should be proud of yourself. You did everything you could." Olivia smiled a litte.

"Not enough."

**XXX**

Harper walked into her apartment. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do is going to bed and sleep. But as she walked into her living room, there was a person sitting on her couch.

"Well, I'm kind of surprised that you are actually on time."

"Come on, Hayley. Let's not fight right now. We can go sleep now and talk in the morning." Harper sighed, not wanting to fight with her girlfriend at the moment.

"No, Harper. I want to talk now. See, this is the problem. Every time I try to talk to you about our relationship, you always find a way out. I'm your girlfriend, we need to talk to each other." Hayley got up from the couch to stand in front of Harper, stopping her from going to the bedroom.

"We talk. It's just that I'm busy right now."

"No, we are NOT going down that path again. You want to be busy? Then maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship."

"Seriously? You want to throw away all those years just because I've been busy for a couple of weeks?" Harper asked.

"I remember what we have been through when you were in the academy. Maybe you don't anymore, but I don't want to feel like that again. I have my own life to worry about. I need to get my degree, and while I do it, I don't have time to worry about somebody else's life."

Harper moved to sit on the couch, taking it all in.

"So, that's it? We are over."

Hayley went to sit next to Harper. She put her hand on Harper's shoulder.

"For now. I still love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Harper leaned over to give Hayley one last kiss. Hayley kissed back for a moment, before pulling back.

"I'll see you around." Hayley grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment.

Harper sighed and finally let her tears fall. Even though she kind of saw it coming, it didn't make the pain any less.

**XXX**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Between the last update and now, I studied abroad and came back and started school again which is already so hectic. I also didn't really have a lot of inspiration because I have a feeling almost no one is ready this.**

**Please leave a comment, even if you're a guest. It really helps with my motivation and inspiration to keep going.**

**Thanks xx.**


	4. Chapter IV: Shock

Chapter IV: Shock

Harper sat down on her desk chair with a big sight.

The last couple of weeks had been the hardest she ever had to work. After Amaro got shot in court during the Drake case, he decided to retire from the NYPD and move to California to be with his children, which meant they were short staffed. And with sergeant Benson being promoted to Lieutenant Benson, she got twice more paperwork, which also meant that she couldn't be on the streets as much as when she was a sergeant. After her break-up with Hayley and doing twice as much work, Harper just couldn't think anymore.

Just as she was beginning her lunch break, her cell phone rang.

"What?" Harper snapped in her phone.

"Wow. What kind of attitude is that?" Her oldest sister, Dana, said.

"Sorry, Dana. It's just… I finally have a lunch break. Just thought you were… Doesn't matter. What's up?" Harper took a bite from her sandwich.

"Just wanted to remind you about mom and dad's anniversary tomorrow. You're still coming, right?"

To be honest, Harper totally forgot about that. It has been so busy at work, that she barely had time for herself.

"I said I would be there, didn't I? Look, I know I have been super busy the last couple of weeks. But it's mom and dad! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay, be there at 5. I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you."

Harper hung up and was about to take a bite, as a man in a suit walked into the squad room.

"Jeez, can't we catch a break?" Harper whispered to herself, thinking it was an attorney for a suspect.

Harper stood up and walked over to the man.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, hi. My name is Mike Dodds, I will be the new sergeant here." The man, sergeant Dodds said, smiling.

"Oh, right. I might have heard something like that passing by. My name is Harper Jane, one of the detectives you'll be working with." Harper said, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

He smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, detective Jane."

"You too, sergeant Dodds. Wait…. Dodds? Any relation with Chief Dodds?"

Dodds looked down, in which Harper thought was shame.

"He's my father."

"Oh…"

Olivia looked outside from where she was sitting in her office. She saw the new sergeant talking to Harper. She stood up and walked out of her office.

"Sergeant, this way please. I'm lieutenant Benson." Olivia said, gesturing to Dodds to follow her to her office.

"I'll talk to you soon, Jane." He smiled politely at her before following Olivia.

"Dodds, huh? I wonder how he got his job." Fin said, suddenly standing next to her.

"We don't know him yet Fin. For all we know, he worked very hard to get where he is." Harper said, sitting down again to eat her lunch.

**XXX**

The whole Friday was actually one of the days that Harper almost didn't do anything. The team wasn't called in for a case, so she had a lot of time to catch up on some paperwork.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Fin asked.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend's family tomorrow." Sonny said, smiling behind his computer.

"Wait, girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Harper asked, looking over at him.

"We have been dating for only 4 months, but we made it official like 2 weeks ago."

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to date you." Fin joked.

"Haha, very funny. I'm already nervous, so please back off."

"Don't worry, Sonny. You're a good guy, they will like you." Harper said, turning back to her paperwork.

"Well, I'm done. See you guys on Monday." Fin said, taking his jacket and walking out of the squad room.

"Hey, have you seen Amanda actually? She wasn't in today." Harper asked Sonny.

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling well, so she took a day off to get better."

"Right. Well, I'm tired so I will continue this on Monday. Good luck with the girlfriend's family, I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks, Harper. Have a good weekend."

**XXX**

Harper knocked on her parents' front door. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a big white t-shirt, with a boyfriend Colbert, and black military boots. She was wearing her blonde hair in a messy bun. Her sisters always say that she dresses up like a hipster too much, in which Harper argued that she was already wearing these kind of clothes before it was a trend.

Her oldest sister, Dana, opened the door.

"Perry, hey! You look great!" Dana said, using her old nickname and hugging her as she stepped inside.

Harper looked at her sister's outfit. Dana was wearing a beautiful red dress with a white jacket over it. She looked beautiful, like always. Her sister was 15 years older than she was and a damn good lawyer and person.

"You look beautiful Dana. When are you going to get married?"

"Please, don't start too. Mom is already on my case about not having a man in my life."

Harper grinned. Their mom was always on everybody's case about boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her and dad in a long time actually."

"She is in the garden."

Harper walked through her parents' house, into the garden. She heard her father's loud laugh and her mom's excited voice.

"I'm so proud of each of my daughters. They all turned up to be amazing women."

"Well, we got a great example of what a women should be." Harper interrupted.

Her mother turned around and beamed when she saw her.

"Oh Perry dear, you made it!" Her mother hugged her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it mom."

Her mother smiled at her before hitting her on the back of her head.

"Au, mom what was that for?" Harper asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"For not calling for so long." Her mother said before hugging her again.

"Do I hear Per-Bear?" Her father asked in his Irish accent, suddenly appearing next to her.

Harper blushed at the nickname. It made her feel like a kid again, being here with her family. Her father was her favourite guy in the whole world. He hugged her like he always did, lifting her up a little.

"Dad, I'm too old for that nickname, and you're too old to lift me up. I'm not 4 anymore."

"You will always be Per-Bear to me." Her father said, patting her on her head.

Harper just shook her head at her father. She walked over to table with all the drinks and pick up a plastic cup of water.

"The Jane sisters are reunited once again!" Her other sister, Anna, said.

"Uhm… We are still missing Caroline." Another sister, Jenny said.

"Yeah, she is a little later. She is coming with her new boyfriend." Another sister, Marleen said.

"New boyfriend? What happened to Steven?" Harper asked.

"Oh, you can hardly call that a relationship. Anyway, they broke up for good now for almost 4 months. That was because she met a new guy, her now boyfriend." Anna said.

"Okay, wow. Good for her, I guess. She serious about it?" Harper asked another sister, Laura who was sipping a glass of champagne.

"I think so. I mean, she broke up with Steven, who she called the sex God." Laura grinned.

"Okay, gross. Didn't need to know that."

"Where is Hayley by the way, Perry?" Jenny asked, also sipping a glass of champagne.

"Oh, we broke up like 4 weeks ago. You didn't hear?"

"Well, If you would have called, I would have known. But I'm sorry." Jenny said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Just showed she is not worth it if she doesn't want to keep up with my long hours on the job."

"Exactly. You just need a girl who will understand what you do. How is your job going?" Anna asked.

"It's great! I love being a detective. Just the things I see, just horrible. How can people be so cruel to other people, or children? I will never understand."

"Maybe we should stop giving mom champagne for now. It's only 6 and she is already a little drunk." Her other sister, Nathalie said, standing next to Harper with another sister, Joanna.

"Where is Caroline? It's almost time to sing the Jane Sisters' version of We Are Family!" Anna said.

"I'm here, bitches!" Caroline shouted from the other side of the garden.

"Caroline, language!" They could hear their father shout.

Caroline ran over to all the sisters and they had a group hug and jumped up and down like they always did. Every one of them had demanding jobs, which meant that only a couple of times a year they would all see each other.

"Where is your new boy toy, Linnie?" Dana asked.

"He went to park the car." Caroline said, her eyes twinkling.

"So, give us all the gossip! Who is he? What does he do?" Laura asked.

"Well, why won't I let him tell you that? He just walked through the gates."

All the sisters turned around. The moment Harper saw him, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Her sister's new boyfriend was her partner, Sonny Carisi.

"Oh Linnie, he is cute!" Dana said.

When Sonny saw her, his eyes also widened.

"Girls, this is Sonny. Sonny, meet my sisters."

Harper still couldn't believe it. Her partner was dating her sister. Not that she was against it, she just thought it was a little weird. She preferred her private and work life separate.

"Actually, Caro, we already know each other. Sonny is my partner at work." Harper said.

The sisters all started laughing. Sonny just stood there. He was already nervous about meeting his girlfriend's family, but knowing now that Harper was a part of it, he was now more nervous. He had seen Harper work rapists and child molesters so hard, they ended up scared of her.

Harper just smiled, and handed him a glass of coca cola, knowing he liked drinking that.

"Welcome to the Jane's, Sonny. It can suck, but you will love it." Harper toasted.

Sonny just let out a relieved laugh. The sisters and him all toasted with Harper.

**XXX**

"So, how was meeting the family, lover boy?" Fin asked on Monday, when Sonny walked in.

"It went fine." Sonny said, not sure if he should mention he is dating Harper's sister.

"He is dating my sister." Harper already told Fin before Sonny had a chance to say more.

"No way! Hahahaha." Fin was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amanda asked, also just walking in the squad room.

"Carisi is dating Jane's sister." Fin said, still grinning.

"Really?" Amanda asked Harper, while sitting down behind her desk.

"Yeah. I mean, no big deal. I know Sonny is a good guy, he wouldn't do anything serious to my sister."

"Sorry to break up the fun, but we have a rape victim in Bellevue. Her name is Mona Peters. Rollins, Jane you guys take the vic. Carisi, Fin, you guys go to the crime scene." Sergeant Dodds said.

"Where is lieutenant?" Fin asked.

"She is going to be a little later. Now off you go, I need to wait for her."

The detectives each went the way.

**XXX**

"How are you really feeling about Carisi dating your sister?" Amanda asked once they were in the car on their way to the hospital.

"Gosh, you're just like my sister. I'm fine. Yeah, it's weird having someone from my work life, also in my private life, but it's okay. Like I said, Sonny is a good guy. But enough about me. How are you doing? I heard you were sick on Friday."

"Oh, yeah. Got a bad case of the cold. The whole weekend I spent just sleeping it off."

"Good to know. I wouldn't want you to have something bad."

Amanda felt those stupid butterflies flutter again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you had, I'll probably avoid you so I wouldn't get it."

Amanda rolled her eyes.

**XXX**

Amanda and Harper walked back into the squad room. The story their victim told was truly horrible. Harper couldn't imagine going through all of that stuff and still have the strength to come forward with it. She really admired the survivors.

"What did she say?" Olivia asked, once she saw Amanda and Harper back.

"Well, she got raped really rough. They got DNA from the rape kit so they sent it down to the lab already, to see if they can find a match." Amanda said.

Olivia looked over to Harper and saw that she was pale.

"You okay, Harper?" Olivia asked.

Harper just smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just never heard a story like that before."

"If you need a break, it's okay. Everybody has been there."

"If you don't mind, lieutenant, I would like to lie down in the break room for a moment."

"Of course, Harper. Take the time you need." Olivia nodded in understanding.

Harper nodded too and walked into the break room. Amanda was worried. Harper had been working a couple of cases now, with also horrific details, but she never saw a reaction like this from her.

"Well, all we can do is wait for the DNA to come back. Carisi and Fin didn't get anything from the crime scene so the DNA is all we got."

**XXX**

"Hey Harper, would you mind taking these crime scene photos down to Barba? He asked for them." Olivia asked.

It was already the next day. So far, they didn't really have any leads. Mona didn't know the rapist and didn't really see his face. She had sat down with a sketch artist, but that didn't really help.

"Sure lieutenant." Harper took the file, grabbed her jacket and left the squad room.

Olivia waited until Harper was out of sight before she turned to Amanda.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Jane. I really think it's now all getting to her."

"Of course. I have been noticing that too. I will take care of it. Don't worry lieutenant."

Olivia just smiled and was about to walk back to her office when Melinda Warner walked in.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Is detective Jane around?" Melinda asked.

"No, I just sent her away. Why?"

"I have something really important to show you."

Melinda walked over to the big screens. Amanda, Fin, Olivia and Sonny followed her. Melinda put up some DNA sample up on the screen.

"So, I took the DNA from the rape kit and ran it through the system. There was no match, as all of us already thought. So I had an idea. Maybe if I run a partial match, then maybe we would get a relative. But I got something much bigger."

"What is it?" Fin asked.

Melinda pulled up another DNA sample. Suddenly, Harper's picture popped up next to it.

"Detective Jane and the rapist share the same father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews. Still not as much as I hoped for, but enough for me to write and update so soon. I decided to follow a little of what is happening on the show, but I have decided on not making Rollins pregnant, since it will interfere with where I am with my story.**

**Please keep reviewing and liking this story, and maybe I will update so soon again :-) **


	5. Chapter V: Big Family Secret

Chapter V: Big Family Secret

"Wait, the rapist and Harper share the same father? How is that possible? Harper only has sisters." Olivia said.

"I'm just telling you what the DNA tells me." Melinda said.

"Carisi, did she say anything to you about that? Or her sister?" Amanda asked.

"Why would Harper's sister say anything at all to Carisi?" Olivia asked in general.

"Sonny boy is dating Harper's sister." Fin grinned, still finding it funny.

"No, they didn't say anything to me. But her parents are lovely people. Her mom is a doctor and her father works in construction. They just celebrated their anniversary and from my point of view, they still seem very much in love." Sonny said.

"Well, Ian Jane, Harper's dad or so, immigrated to the US from Ireland in 1973. Rumours say he was a part of the IRA, but there was never any prove. He wasn't really a sweetheart when he first came here. He served some time, so his DNA is in the system. It was not a match. However, he does have a match on the maternal side." Melinda said, showing a DNA sample and an old photo of Ian Jane.

"So you are saying that Ian Jane, who Harper claims is her father, is actually her grandfather from her mother's side?" Amanda asked.

"But that then rules Dr Rachel Jane out too. If mister Jane is her grandfather, there is no way that Dr Jane is her mother." Olivia said.

"I wasn't finished yet. You are right Olivia; Dr Rachel Jane isn't her mother. So I did some digging. Mister and Dr Jane have 8 daughters. All of them with good jobs. So I ran Harper's DNA through the system. And we have a maternal match."

**XXX**

Harper was sitting on a barstool in some fancy looking bar. She didn't know what was wrong, why this case was getting to her. Olivia told her to go home and have the next day off after she dropped the pictures off at Barba's, since there wasn't any work left to do.

"What is a pretty girl like you drinking all alone?" She heard a feminine voice ask.

Harper turned to find the bluest eyes she has ever seen looking at her.

"Was that your attempt to hit on me?" Harper asked with a small smile.

The woman laughed lightly and nodded.

"If I say yes, should I be embarrassed?"

"No. It's nice to have someone trying to hit on me. Especially a pretty girl like you. Here, sit down." Harper shoved the barstool next to her a little towards the woman.

The woman took a seat.

"Do you have a name? I can't keep calling you Blue Eyes in my head the whole time." Harper said.

"It's Beth."

"Well Beth, I'm Harper."

Harper hold out her hand for Beth to shake. Beth smiled lightly and shook her hand.

"Let me buy you a drink. What are you having?" Harper asked, flagging down the bartender.

"A gin tonic please." Beth said.

"A gin tonic for this lady and I will have another scotch." The bartender nodded his head and started preparing their drinks.

"But you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing drinking alone?" Beth asked.

"Just some work things. Needed to take my mind off of things." Harper said as the bartender put their drinks in front of them.

"May I ask what kind of work you do?"

"I work as a police detective."

"Oh wow, impressive at such a young age. I just finished law school and the only job I found was as a temporary secretary of an ADA. I will start on Monday."

"Yeah, the economy sucks."

They talked for a little while more. Before they knew it, the bar was closing. Harper and Beth took their jackets and stepped outside.

"So, would you like to go to my place for some coffee?" Beth asked.

"Actually Beth, I should go home. But I would like to see you again some time." Harper said.

"Yeah, I would like to see you again too." Beth smiled

They exchanged phone numbers

**XXX**

"It's important that we do not tell all of this to Harper yet. We don't know what her reaction is going to be, so who knows what will happen." Olivia told the squad the next day.

"Where is she by the way? She is usually one of the first ones to arrive." Sonny asked.

"I gave her the day off so we can figure out who Harper's biological father is. That man is also the father of the rapist. I invited Harper's biological mother so we can talk about that."

"Wait, you invited Harper's biological mom? Okay, I'm not going to be here when she arrives. It's bad enough I date one of the Jane sisters, but to know one hell of a family secret? I don't think she would appreciate that." Sonny said.

"Rollins take Carisi with you, you guys can go to the neighbourhood the women were attacked and show around the sketch we have on the perp. In the meanwhile, Dodds, you will be with me during the interview. I want this guy off the street as soon as possible."

Everybody went off to do the things they were told to do. Only a couple of minutes later, did Harper's biological mother walk in. Olivia noticed her and walked over to her.

"Dana Jane?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Benson? So great to finally meet you!" Dana said, smiling excitedly.

"You too. Let's go talk further in my office. Sergeant, if you will join us."

Mike nodded and joined the women in the office, closing the door behind him.

"Harper can't stop talking about how much she loves her job. She says she is learning so much from you. You really are her role model, lieutenant. She hopes to be you one day." Dana said as she sat down on one of the chairs across from the desk.

Olivia smiled.

"Well, we are happy to have her. She is a good detective."

"Yeah, she gets that from our mother. Our mother always told us to choose the job we would love and always be dedicated to it."

"Actually Dana, that is what we want to talk to you about."

Dana noticed the serious tone Olivia used.

"What's wrong? Did Harper do something? Does she need a lawyer? I will represent her if needed be."

"No, Harper is fine. It's just this case we have been working on."

"Ah, right. Harper told me that she was dealing with a tough case right now. But I'm not sure if I can be of any help."

"I can't really tell you much, but since this is very important to the case, I have to make an exception. We have been dealing with a serial rapist. This rapist is very abusive and brutal towards his victims. With the last victim, he didn't use a condom so we have his DNA."

Dana just nodded, not sure where this was going.

"There is really no easier way to say this. It turns out that Harper and the rapist share the same father."

Dana turned pale like a ghost.

"And because your DNA is also in the system because you took the bar, we found out that you are her biological mother." Mike said.

Dana just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe they found out her secret, her family's secret. Especially this way.

"Please, you can't tell Harper. It would destroy her."

"It's not our place to tell her that. We just need to know who her biological father is." Olivia said.

"You have to understand, I was very young when I got pregnant. Only 15 years old. My boyfriend at the time was also only 15 years old. We had our whole lives ahead of us. We couldn't take care of a baby. It didn't really helped that his family didn't like me, because they thought I was a distraction to him. He eventually took over his father's company."

"We need a name, Dana. Please."

"His name is Bill Harvey."

"Bill Harvey. CEO of Harvey Gun Manufactories?" Mike asked.

"That Bill Harvey."

**XXX**

Harper walked into the squad room. Fin noticed her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" Fin asked.

Fin was kind of panicking because Harper's biological mother, who Harper thinks is her sister, is in Olivia's office right now.

"I just forgot my charger. And while I was here, I might as well do some more paperwork before I drown in it tomorrow." Harper took a seat at her desk.

Fin rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to Olivia's office. Harper noticed.

"What are you so nervous about?" Harper looked in the same direction as Fin and saw Dana sitting there.

"Wait, what is my sister doing here?"

"Uhm… Olivia asked if she could drop by."

"For what?"

Before Fin could answer, the door of the office opened and Olivia stepped out with Dana and Mike. Olivia saw Harper sitting at her desk.

"Harper! What are you doing here? I told you to take the day off."

"I just forgot my charger. Dana, what are you doing here?"

"Dana helped us with some legal work about the case."

"Isn't that why we have Barba?"

"Well, yeah but sometimes Barba has other stuff to do."

Dana walked over to Harper and hugged her.

"I love you. Everything we did, was all for the best for you. Please don't forget that."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not important now. Good luck with the case."

Dana released Harper and walked out of the squad room. Harper looked over the other's faces.

"You guys are being weird." Harper just shook her head and went to sit down at her desk again.

"Fin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded as he followed Mike and Olivia into her office. Olivia went to shut the door.

"We got a name. Bill Harvey, CEO of Harvey Gun Manufactories. Go with Dodds and ask about his sons. We finally got the son of a bitch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm in the middle of exam week so this is the best I could do. **

**I'm still not happy with the amounts of reviews. It still feels like nobody is really reading this. I hate to do this but I will not update until I got at least 10 reviews.**

**So please if you want the story to continue, please review. **


	6. Chapter VI: Comparable

Chapter VI: Comparable

"Can you imagine finding something out like that? I wouldn't even know how to react to that." Fin said to Mike as they walked into the HQ of Harvey Gun Manufactories.

"To be fair, she doesn't know any better. Jane thinks her parents are her parents and that shouldn't change." Mike said as they stepped inside the elevator.

"She deserves to know the truth."

"That's something her family has to decide."

They walked out of the elevator to Bill Harvey's receptionist. The woman looked up and they showed their badges.

"Sergeant Dodds and detective Tutuola. We would like to speak to mister Harvey please."

The woman nodded, took a phone of its horn and pressed a button.

"Mister Harvey, sir, there are two police officers to see you."

"Let them in."

The woman nodded for the men to go in. Fin knocked before coming in.

Bill Harvey was sitting at his desk. When he saw the men, he got up and walked over to them.

"Bill Harvey. How can I help you?"

"Sergeant Dodds and detective Tutuola, Special Victims."

"Special Victims? I hope it's nothing serious."

"Your name came up in an investigation. Do you have any children sir?" Fin asked.

"I have a 16 year old son. Not sure why you needed to know that?"

"Sir, do you know the Face Hitter Rapist?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with my son?"

"We just need to talk to your son. We got information that your son may be a witness to the last rape. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Well, he lives with my ex. I'll bring him by the precinct first thing tomorrow."

**XXX**

Harper was sitting at her desk, looking at her phone. She smiled every time she got a text from Beth.

Amanda noticed Harper smiling at her phone She didn't know how to feel about the feelings she had towards the other detective. Not only was Harper a co-worker and there was an age gape of at least 10 years, she was also a woman.

Amanda never had feelings towards a woman. Sure, she found some women attractive, but never had actual feelings for them. Amanda wasn't even sure Harper was somehow attractive to her. Sonny told her that Harper and her girlfriend broke up a couple of weeks ago. But the way she was looking at her phone, Amanda doubted that.

"Guys, why don't we call it a night? It's been a long day. Besides, Jane, it was supposed to be your day off. Stay home next time." Olivia said as she walked out of her office with her stuff.

"Sure thing lieutenant. Won't happen again." Harper said.

Olivia smiled before walking to the elevators.

"Hey Harper, you want to get a coffee somewhere?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sorry Amanda, but I'm actually visiting my parents for dinner. Maybe another time?"

"Of course. Have fun."

Harper just smiled and left the squad room.

Amanda just let out a big sight.

**XXX**

"I think we should tell Harper. She has the right to know." Sonny said the next morning.

Olivia decided they should consider their options, so they were discussing it in her office. She had sent Harper out to get them all coffee.

"But it is not our place to tell. There is a reason her parents didn't tell her." Mike said.

"You mean the parents who aren't really her parents?" Fin said.

"You don't have to be the mother to treat a child like your own." Amanda said.

"Look, lets just decided that Harper will know this soon enough but not from us, okay? This case has been really hard on her already and finding something like this out wouldn't help her." Olivia said.

**XXX**

Harper was waiting on the elevators on the ground floor of the precinct when a man and a teenage boy walked up beside her. The man noticed her badge.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find detective Tutuola?" The man asked.

Harper turned to look at him.

"You can follow me, sir. I'm detective Jane, I work with detective Tutuola."

"Thank you." The man nodded his head.

Harper looked over at the young boy who was with him. She didn't know what it was but something was off about him.

The elevator arrived and they all stepped inside.

"You look pretty young to be a detective. Especially for an elite unit like Special Victims."

"I got lucky, I guess." Harper didn't really feel like having small talk. There was just something about the young boy who was looking at her with a smirk.

They finally arrived at the floor of the SVU squad room.

"Detective Tutuola, these 2 men were looking for you." Harper said as soon as she saw Fin.

Fin saw Bill Harvey standing next to Harper and his eyes widened.

"Mister Harvey, thank you for coming. I'm assuming that this is your son?"

"Yes, this is Olivier. He told me he was never an eye witness to the last crime. What is this really about?" Bill asked as he folded his arms.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Fin pointed to the room that was next to the lieutenant's office.

Bill and Olivier followed and Harper watched them. Olivia came out of her office to join him when Harper stopped her.

"Lieutenant, what is this about?"

"The guy's son matched the DNA we found on the last victim."

"You guys had a DNA match? He can't be that stupid to leave DNA after he got in the system."

"Actually he had an family member who was in the system."

"Oh. Well, I hope you get an confession out of him. A guy like that, no matter the age, doesn't deserve to breath the air of freedom."

Olivia just nodded and went into the room. Sonny walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's go get a coffee."

**XXX**

"We can all see that this case is taking a toll on you. You know it's okay to talk about it?" Sonny said when they were standing in line at the coffee cart.

"I know. To be honest, I'm not sure why this case is getting to me. I've been here a while, it shouldn't effect me anymore."

"When it doesn't effect you anymore, then you have to worry. It's completely normal to have these kind of feelings. You don't think the lieutenant has them, even after the many years she's been here? The only thing that is important is that you have someone to talk this about. I can be that person for you, if you want."

Harper smiled.

"I know, Sonny. You're a good guy and I might take you up to that."

**XXX**

"There was no way around it. The kid confessed." Fin said as Harper and Sonny walked in.

"Really? Just like that?" Harper asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Just like that really. He couldn't do anything then confess to be honest. We had his DNA, so we didn't really needed a confession but he still did. With a little push of his father." Amanda said.

Harper nodded and smiled.

"Wow, can't believe we finally got the guy. It's like a weight is lifting off of me."

Amanda smiled back.

**XXX**

**Sorry for the long waited update. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But my interest in SVU is slowly getting smaller and smaller. I just hope season 18 will be better and with new characters (preferably also a woman).**

**Review and tell me what you think about this chapter! **


End file.
